


Mutualism

by Ghosty842



Series: Aftermath [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Racism, Chris is an angel, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor centric, Cop Shenanigans, First time dancing, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hazing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized racism, Jericho androids, Male Bonding, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Procedural, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842
Summary: A mutualistic relationship is when two organisms of different species "work together," each benefiting from the relationship.~ ~ ~As the dust settles in the wake of the android revolution, Connor is officially reinstated as the first Android Detective in history. He struggles to fit in with his new Human colleagues as new laws come into place to protect the new species.He'll witness the changes in time from the perspective of a red collar worker.((Chapter 1, 2 and 4 will be fairly tame but once Connor's back working cases it gets a lot darker, read at your own risk))





	Mutualism

 

 **Sunday,**   **January 17th 2039**

**_Hank Anderson's house_ **

**4:45 PM** \- _16 hours and 44 minutes to Hank's trial_

 

Connor arrived at Hank's home early on Sunday to go over their game plan for the Lieutenant's trial for assaulting a Federal officer. So far it wasn't going well, Hank kept deflecting and insisting on doing something else like watching TV, even trying to distract him with Robocop (Which by now was just repetitive and almost joyless to both of them- Connor probably should have spaced out his obsessive viewings). Knowing Hank he'd blow off all attempts at planning and sleep through the afternoon and miss it. "I'm sorry Hank. I shouldn't have asked for your help finding Jericho." 

 

 

 "Ah shuddup with that.. It's not your fault, been wanting to punch that bastard's teeth in since I first met him.." Hank shrugged him off, sticking with coffee this time so hopefully no one was going to be attacked on this visit. 

 

 

 "I still should have found another distraction, one that didn't put your job at risk." The android glanced down, he shouldn't have risked Hank's job security but his instructions had still stipulated his actions, he had cared about Hank sure- But the mission still demanded he use anything and everything at his disposal to succeed -Yes, perhaps if he kept telling himself that it would make it true. 

 

 

 "Don't flatter yourself, I already did that without you. With my file I'm not holdin' out much hope." 

 

 

 "I've had an idea about that actually." Connor shifted to lean froward in the armchair Hank already referred to as _Connor's_   _chair_  whenever their was more than the two of them."I have already used the excuse that I deviated in Fowler's office when faced with my decommissioning when Detective Reed wanted to file a complaint about me attacking him. The Captain seemed to accept that I broke into the evidence locker to locate Jericho for my own safety and therefore was defending myself when Reed pulled his gun on me in the evidence room." It seemed like everyone knew he was deviant long before he accepted it. "Perhaps you can use that excuse too?" 

 

 

 "What excuse? Self defense won't work with me." Hank scoffed into his mug before he realized what Connor was suggesting. "Ha! I'm a bad influence if you of all fuckin' people is suggesting I lie under oath." 

 

 

 "You're not lying exactly. Just.. Stretching the truth. You did punch Agent Perkins to give me time to solve the case. Just.. suggest you were doing it to save the life of a deviant- It's still a hot issue at the moment so firing you for defending one of us is too risky. I tried to trick the P-.. _Simon_.. into telling me where Jericho was by telling him I was deviant, so as far as any court knows it's the truth. I deviated on Tuesday November 9th, and you caused a distraction to save my life."

 

 

 Hank sighed aloud, "Look Connor, There's no coming back from this. Perkins is an asshole but he's a reliable one, we're not. We fucked up our case and I didn't even try in the last three years. No one in the brass is going to fucking care about us.  You'll probably be fine if you stay outta this."

 

 

 "Well that isn't going to happen so let's review the _facts_." Connor stressed, " Repeat after me; At 16:13 PM I deviated in Fowler's office, you had already come to the conclusion I was alive and when I begged for help you valiantly accepted." 

 

 

 "You're so full of shit Connor.. I probably deserve to lose my job, no point in fighting it.." The Lieutenant sighed, playing with the mug. Tracing over the 'Detroit Gears' icon absently. "I'm fine with it." 

 

 

 Connor didn't need any of his comprehensive scans to tell that wasn't the truth. "Hank, I.. Let me help you. I've done enough damage, I want to make it up to you now.. And if I can't then like you said _'We can go job hunting together'._ " He stated proudly, lip quirking into an involuntary smile. 

 

 

 "The fuck are you talking about? Don't be a fucking idiot, you got your job back. You're always sayin' you want to show android's and human's can work together so go work with 'em." He waved his words off. 

 

 

 "I do want that, but I don't want to stay if I cost you your job. The job isn't as fun without you. I'd forgotten how hostile the department was when the human's were there. Besides I'm not the only android cop anymore, David and Bryan are doing exceptionally well at the academy, they'll make it onto the force easily. I don't strictly _need_ to be there anymore, sticking with my partner is a stronger message anyway.. Not that I'm offering this as a political strategy. We could become Private Investigators that way we're still working together and both our problems are solved? But we should save that plan and focus on getting your job back, if that proves impossible you I'll summit your application for a PI license." 

 

 

 Hank didn't seem as touched by his offer as he'd expected. Then again The human never liked to show his gratitude. "Jesus fuckin' Christ kid, let it go.. You can't threaten Fowler for your job back only to quit a fuckin' month later!" 

 

 

 "I won't have to if you get your job back" Connor replied stubbornly, "You should present yourself more professionally, maybe cut your hair, and certainly no brightly colored shirts. Do you own any suits? I have never detected any in your closet"

 

 

 "You're not cuttin' my damn hair! Fuck you!" Hank snapped, "Jesus.. I swear you must have been programmed by my ex wife.." 

 

 

 "I seriously doubt it unless your wife worked for Cy-" 

 

 

 "Oh my god, shut yer trap!" 

 

 

 Connor's LED span yellow, he might get hit again for this but if Hank managed to keep his job it'd be worth it this time. "Alright, maybe just tie your hair back then? Whatever clout you have at the office a Judge won't care about that if you look slop-... _causal_." 

 

 

 "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hank gave him a warning glare. 

 

 

 "Nothing Lieutenant." The android hopped up to find any hair ties Hank might have left over. He couldn't find any of course, this was going to be a little harder to get away with.. He took the scissors, moving to the back of the couch. "Say Hank, can you show me how you do that thing- Snapping your fingers I believe it's called- Can you teach me?" 

 

 

 Hank glanced back over his shoulder suspiciously. "You can't figure it out?" 

 

 

 "I never observed you doing it properly, maybe my hands just aren't capable?" He showed the human his failed attempt before even peeling his skin back to try yet again, it almost made a similar sound as the edge of two chassis clipped against each other, pinching the sensors in his fingertips forcing out a reflexive grunt. 

 

 

 "And to think you used to seem so smart when we first met." The human rolled his eyes before holding up his hand to show him. "You're not doing it right, put your skin back and let your finger hit your palm. Like this." He clicked his fingers, Connor grabbed his hair and used the snapping of his fingers to disguise the snip of the scissors. "What the fuck was that?!" 

 

 

 "What was what?" Connor tried to cover for himself.

 

 

 Hank felt the back of his head noticing the obvious lack of hair, "What the fuck Connor?! Did you seriously just.. You prick!" He jumped up to face the slightly smaller android.

 

 

 "I'll begin my four part apology by saying I consider you my best friend and I respect your choices, however this was a necessary evil.. I don't know why you're so irritable but you may as well let me finish now right?" He tried, hiding the clump of hair behind his back figuring the sight would only enrage the human further.

 

 

 "You bastard! I'll shave your fuckin' head see how you like it!" 

 

 

 "I can reactive it if you did, but if it'll make you feel better sure." 

 

 

 "Yeah well I can't just reactive my fuckin hair! What the fuck Connor? Why'd you do that?!" 

 

 

 "I'm sorry, Hank but even I know work ethic and social norms. Showing up to a Federal hearing appearing anything less professional would be an insult." 

 

 

 "You makin' so many _fuck you_ comments about how I look is an insult! You asshole." Hank snatched the scissors off of him. 

 

 

 Connor flinched, moving backwards for more space between them in case the occasionally aggressive human decided to attack him. He didn't think Hank would actually stab him, but it was probably better to stay back at least for now. "I apologize... I just want to give you the best shot at keeping your job. I won't forgive myself if you lose everything because of me."

 

 

  "Fuckin'-A.. I really hate you sometimes.." He pushed past him to get to the bathroom muttering curses under his breath. "Fuck.. Alright you can cut my damn hair but next time I say no it means fuckin' no, understand?" 

 

 

 "I understand. This was just too important." The android took up the scissors. "I'll cut your hair to approximately two inches long, you can use your razor to decide if you want to go shorter than that."  It was probably good for Hank to clean up his appearance and get a healthy routine again after all this time. Hiding behind ragged hair and a scruffy face wasn't good for anyone's self esteem. "Everyone at the office has been asking about you. I'm sure Fowler will support you too, Officer Collins has been asking abut you on a daily basis. You should return his calls." 

 

 

 "You just scalped me, I don't need to listen to your bullshit." Hank scoffed, pushing at the android's chest. "If you're going to cut my hair do it outside, I'm not cleaning the whole bathroom because you decided to test your barber skills." 

 

 

 Connor threw his eyes upwards, fair enough. Hank wasn't likely to clean up anytime soon and he certainly wasn't going to clean up after him. Once they were outside he dumped the hair into the trash. It was snowing lightly, they should be quick or else Hank might catch something. Connor wasn't that fond of snow either. "Thank you for your cooperation." 

 

 

 "Go hang." The human spat, pulling one of his kitchen chairs out after him to sit on.

 

 

 "That wouldn't kill me, my _'skeleton'_ can support a tremendous amount of pressure. It's close too SQ800's level, just more lightweight." 

 

 

 "I get it, you're amazing." Hank grit out. "Hurry up before I change my mind." 

 

 

 "And you say I'm stubborn? You'll thank me once you get your job back." He got to work before the Lieutenant could complain or move too much. 

 

 

 "I won't thank you for this, I'll look awful if you cut hair like you make toast.." 

 

 

 "Very funny. Your toaster is broken, I can make toast just fine at my place." Granted he'd still burnt several until he got the timing right. At least he didn't have to cook for himself.. Although he could understand why Hank refused to do so now- Cooking was awful. In theory he could  download a domestic subroutine from CyberLife but he didn't trust them not to send him a virus to cripple his system or attempt to upload Amanda back into his mind along with it.  

 

 

 They didn't discuss much, Hank was either giving him the silent treatment- as if that ever worked before- or he was letting him focus. Haircuts weren't something he was programmed for but it was oddly soothing. In a way doing something outside of his program almost proved he had free will. It didn't take that long either, only 12 minutes to get through Hank's untidy mess of surprisingly thick hair. 

 

 

 "Okay done." He pat Hank's shoulder. "I think I did a good job, for my first attempt anyway, you should probably shave too. Just a suggestion.." 

 

 

 Hank glared down at him, looking like he might argue. "Fuckin' androids.. You really need to stop bustin' my balls!" 

 

 

 Connor smirked smugly. "If you keep your job you'll remain my superior, then you can order me to stop." 

 

 

 "You never listened to me before, why would you start now?" 

 

 

 "You handle work schedules, I may want a day off some time in the future." He teased, letting the Lieutenant in ahead of him. 

 

 

 "You wanting a day off? Ha! Un-fuckin-likely. I'm going to make you work every damn weekend for this.." He headed into his room to fish out his long abandoned electric razor before locking himself in the bathroom to shave and shower.  Connor occupied himself playing with Sumo, he liked playing fetch, or at least running after the ball and running back expectantly once it stopped moving. Eventually he settled for tug of war over a chewed up old rope. It was fun hearing him growl like an actual guard dog and tugging and shaking his head to try rip the rope out of his grip, his teeth sunk into the mangy treads. It only took another few minutes for Hank to move into his bedroom and get dressed. Once he returned to the living room Connor let Sumo yank the rope off of him. The dog ran off once he realized he could, letting out triumphant whines as the big beast circled the kitchen.  

 

 

 Connor stood from the floor, dusting himself off before turning to see how Hank looked. He did look like a totally different person with short hair and semi-neatly trimmed beard. "Oh, you're right, you look terrible." Connor teased, smirking at the sour expression on the Lieutenant's face. 

 

 

 "You fuckin' prick!" The human moved towards him, seething.

 

 

 "I'm kidding!- I'm kidding, you look great." He let out a slight laugh and pushed Hank back, a subtle warning not to try hit him again- That at least seemed to calm him a little. "Do you need to go shopping for a suit?" 

 

 

 "It's too late to do that now. You don't need to dress me damn it. What is this, Queer eye?" He grumbled under his breath. "You really need to get a girlfriend. Or a dog." 

 

 

 Connor's face lit up, "You're right! I can get a dog once I get my first paycheck!" How had he not thought of that earlier? "What's a good starter dog? Should I get a puppy or an older dog?" 

 

 

 "I don't fuckin' know what dog is good for an android. You aren't at home much, don't get a dog until you have a place for it." Hank actually looked amused, cuffing him over the head. 

 

 

 "Shit, you're right.." Well now he was bummed out. His LED span yellow for a moment, he was losing control of this conversation fairly quick, although talking Hank into doing anything was a difficult negotiation, one wrong step and everything could be ruined.  "Stop trying to distract me with dogs! Focus on your trial. I know you still want to be a Police Officer, and you're a good one. I'll drag Markus into this if I have too." 

 

 

 "Oh go to hell, leave android politics out of this." 

 

 

 "Android politics are your best chance to save your career. Getting a high level android to support you can get you one last chance." 

 

 

 "Are you not a high level android?" He scoffed, running his fingers through what was left of his hair in distaste. 

 

 

 "Not to the department. I'm not involved in politics either, I'm just a _plastic cop_. But Markus and Josh are turning into politicians." He shrugged it off. 

 

 

 "You'd be good at politics.. You're already a slick liar." Hank moved to sit on the couch, grunting at the effort. 

 

 

 "I try to be honest..It's just hard."  Connor protested, moving to block the TV, "Sorry to keep bothering you but you need to find a suit." He reminded, switching off the screen. "If you find one now you won't have anything to worry about tomorrow morning."  Hank just grunted dismissively, using the remote to switch the TV back on. "... You'l get to sleep in a bit later?" Connor tried, using the same baiting voice he used on Sumo. 

 

 

 Hank refused to look at him, letting his eyes drift to the corner and fiddling with the remote in a way that had Connor wondering if he'd have to dodge it soon. Neither spoke, not wanting to be the one to break first for a long moment before Hank sighed aloud. "I have a suit, it doesn't fit me anymore. It's too late to get a new one now." He tossed the remote to the side before leaning back with a drawn out sigh. 

 

 

 Connor allowed his tense posture to relax, sitting beside the human and hijacking his TV cutting off the transmission right before his favorite line _'Dead or alive your coming with me.'_ It'd be fun to say that at work. Not that he ever could if he wanted to avoid getting his own disciplinary folder. "I've already found several places that sell or rent suits. Same day delivery too." He commentated as the information took over the screen. 

 

 

 "That was quick.. You're not completely useless are you?" 

 

 

 "I have my moments: I already know your measurements and I've narrowed down to professional suits, no ridiculous coloring." He could tell from the old movies Hank showed him that the Lieutenant was form a more colorful and strange time. Whatever happened to make people dress like that in the 80's, 90's and basically right through to 2031. He doubted he'd ever understand. Although it did make him wonder if in twenty years people would look back on the popular clothing from now and think the same thing. Yeah he could see that, the armbands and neon colors of androids were already out of fashion even if the law was still in place. 

 

 

 "How the hell do you know my measurements? You fuckin' scanned me eh?" 

 

 

 ".. See Hank, you're making it hard to be honest again." Really, what response did he want there? 'No I just measured you and wiped your mind somehow', 'I'm just really good at guessing'? Humans were so touchy about the weirdest of things. "I scan everything, I can't make it stop. If it'll cheer you up from the time we met you've lost a full kilo, that's 2.2 pounds."

 

 

 "Shit really?" Hank looked down at himself in surprise. Well at least that distracted him from his usual _'boundaries and privacy'_ lecture.

 

 

 "Yes, now can we focus on the suits, I think you'd like to pick out your favorite for yourself. It's only 100 dollars to rent these for two days and an extra 85 for express delivery. That's the best deal I could find." 

 

 

 "Is this shit what it looks like in your head?" He asked, gesturing at the TV. 

 

 

 Connor tried not to get irritated with Hank constantly changing the subject. "No, your TV doesn't have a high enough resolution. And it's just a web-page I set up on the display." 

 

 

 "Yeah I guess your mind would be all ones and zeros right?" 

 

 

 "CyberLife didn't use binary, they used Kamski's revised Javascript from 2020 to lessen the risk of hacking." He lied.

 Well, it wasn't technically a lie, he just wasn't interested in explaining quantum computing to the guy who didn't know how to work his own Sat Nav. 

 

 

 "Javascrpit huh? They really are evil." Hank laughed at his own joke before gesturing at the screen. "Fine fine, get the plain boring grey one. We'll both look like humorless assholes." 

 

 

 "Thank you." He sighed in relief, that had been harder than he expected although at least Hank went along with it. No one was hurt either, they were back on track after a terrible Christmas. He entered Hank's information and placed his order. "I'll keep track of the delivery drone. It should be dispatched in a few moments." 

 

 

 "Where the fuck did you get my credit information?"  Hank snapped, looking more panicked than angry.

 

 

 "Oh sorry, I got it from your phone when you made me make the font bigger." 

 

 

 "It's on my phone?! Get it off!" He pulled his phone out glaring at it as if it had personally betrayed him. 

 

 

 "Relax Hank, it's online banking, that's all. So long as no other investigative android interfaces with your phone they won't get that information." Connor couldn't help but grin, "I'd worry more about your browser history." 

 

 

 "Don't be so damn condescending- Wait what?"  Hank looked visibly sickened. "That's fucking disgusting! You better not have looked at that you smug bastard! Those magazines where right, you're all damn spies!" 

 

 

 The android let out a laugh, "I didn't look, I mean it came up once I connected but I didn't look into any of it. Besides from what I saw it was all relatively boring. You do know you can actually use your phone like a computer right? You haven't searched for much, mostly fast food places and songs. Besides it's more call logs I'd be looking at. You're remarkably anti social." 

 

 

 "Shut up! Jesus.. I fuckin' hate you.." He slumped back, tossing his phone down onto the table. The screen cracked yet again. "God damn. I miss the days when the only androids where those fuckin' phones. This shit is your ancestor Connor." He teased.

 

 

 "Yeah, and you came from a primate, besides I'm not made by the same company.." Thankfully, any company dumb enough to call a smart phone after a humanoid robot despite the fact it wasn't even remotely humanoid probably wouldn't have been able to design him right. 

 

 

 "Yeah I already knew that, I'm not completely stupid." Hank snorted before glaring at the android. "Don't you even dare.." 

 

 

 Connor tried to force his grin down but deviancy made it impossible to control his micro-expressions, and all other expressions really. "I don't know what you're talking about Hank. I mean I can barely ever trick someone with your intellect."  Hank shoved him right off the couch for that. "Okay okay, I probably deserved that." Connor laughed, trying to push Sumo away when he ran over to check on him after he fallen. 

 

 

 "You did, asshole. Fix my damn TV already." 

 

 

 Connor sat up and glanced at the TV, LED spinning yellow for two flashes before it disconnected and the long forgotten film started up again. 

 

 

 "It's crazy you can do shit like that. When I was a kid we didn't even have a remote, had to change that shit by hand." 

 

 

 "No one has a remote now Hank, your TV is fitted with voice control." He reminded, although it was probably easier for the human to use a remote when he was drunk, which is probably more important to the Lieutenant. "... Are you nervous about tomorrow?" 

 

 

 " Connor.." He let out another sigh. "Not with your pestering. The Judge might rule in my favor just to shut you up." 

 

 

 "Very funny." He contacted Markus just in case, he didn't like sharing memories with anyone but he figured he should let him see exactly what Hank had done both in the station and at CyberLife, just in case Markus decided to finally be angry about him leading the FBI to Jericho. "Everything will be alright, Hank." 

 

 

 "Ugh, don't start singing." 

 

 

 "There is a very low probability of that happening, but alright." He settled down in front of the couch with Sumo to wait for the suit to arrive and watch whatever sports channel Hank switched on. 

 

 

* * *

 

**Monday, January 18th 2039**

_**231 W Lafayette Blvd** _

**8:30 AM** _-1 hour to Hank's trial_

 

 

 

  Hank was pacing restlessly, grumbling curses under his breath, any sign of stoic indifference long gone. Connor was glad he'd stayed with the Lieutenant last night, the human had only slept for three hours before his suit arrived and panic set in. For all his negotiation protocols the android couldn't calm him, only petting Sumo seemed to force him to sit still and focus on something else. Unfortunately they couldn't bring a St Bernard into a courthouse.  At least Hank didn't resort to drinking to calm his frazzled nerves so that was a start. Maybe he'd only get sentenced to rehab? Connor snorted at that thought. He could imagine Hank might just quit instead.  

 

 

 Fowler had joined them and for once he wasn't completely ignoring him, although he was definitely more focused on Hank. However any attempts to speak to Hank didn't seem to be getting through the internalized panic. "Jesus.. " Fowler hissed, rubbing his face harshly before pointing to the android. "What's the plan then, this bastard isn't talking." 

 

 

 Connor straightened up, hands clasped behind his back. "I.. I don't know if he'll do it but I've asked that Hank place the blame where it belongs.." LED yellow he quickly glanced  past the Captain to check, Hank was drinking from a fountain. As long as he didn't snap and have a violent outburst this had a 36% of failing.. Fowler's reaction would tip the scale in their favor. "I asked Hank to cause a distraction.. I didn't want to die." He shut his eyes to avoid facing reality for a moment. His scanners were still active so it didn't do much. He felt the Captain pacing in front of him now too.

 

 

 "Fuck.. I knew I saw you two whispering before you grabbed the key off his desk.." The Captain grumbled, Connor had already apologized for stealing Hank's key- He knew he felt eyes on him, he'd just thought it was Reed. "I need you to be straight with me, no lies. Did you really deviate in my office?" 

 

 

 The Prototype knew he had three choices here; Be honest, keep up the lie or deflect.. Honesty might cost Hank his job... "Yes Captain. I swear I deviated in your office. CyberLife told me to kill the leader of the deviants or be dismantled and analyzed to discover why I failed. Then you told us we were off the case, I.. I was scared. I wanted to _live_. I begged Hank to give me five minutes to save myself and he did." It wasn't a complete lie. He had wanted to avoid being dismantled, he  knew he could figure this case out. But he had still just wanted to stop the possible civil war the Deviants were causing. In a full on conflict Human's wouldn't stand a chance. His own survival was just a bonus.

 

 

 Jeffery stared into his eyes, searching for sincerity. RK800 model's eyes had been designed to show that anyway but he still felt nervous. "I did wonder when you didn't try to fight me in my office and when Hank- sober in my office for the first time in months was suddenly slurring and punching out Federal agents. After his android robbed him. Will Hank stick to that narrative? " 

 

 

 "Hopefully.. I.. I'm okay with losing my place if Hank can keep his." Connor put on a brave face. 

 

 

 Fowler looked him up and down before sighing, "My wife is gonna kill me if I lose my job over this but I'll see if we can keep you both. You straightened Hank up.. But this shit isn't to happen again you hear me? It reflects badly on me if my men are going around like the rules don't apply to them." 

 

 

 "I'm one of your men?" He hadn't meant to ask it out loud but it had caught him off guard. The Captain looked irritated at him for asking. It seems like all the cops he knew didn't like emotions. These guys made him feel like he was still working for CyberLife with the irrational hatred towards anyone showing emotions. It seemed he still hadn't developed the same crude stoicism of his fellow officers yet.

 

 

 "Don't get sappy now, Plastic. We need to focus." The Captain chastised before Connor was distracted by an unexpected transmission. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **> >WR400 #641 790 831:** _Wow, how sweet.. No wonder you want to work for these humans._
> 
>  
> 
> **> >RK800 #313 248 317 -51:**  _North? What are you doing here? Where are you?_
> 
>  
> 
> **> >WR400 #641 790 831:**  _Turn around._

 

 

 Connor rather rudely turned his back on the Captain to face the leader of Heliopolis instead. Scanning her quickly he was glad to see one of the .50 Cal rounds deactivated and hung loosely around her neck and a very nice wine and navy trench coat with elegant geometric circles. Seems like Markus was doing well for himself. "North.. It's nice to see you again." He tried, not expecting her to be particularly friendly back. She looked fairly displeased to see him but made an attempt to be civil, offering to shake hands. Connor of course rejected it, it'd be too easy to start a link and North was one of the last people he'd want to know he was hacked. 

 

 

 "Connor. You're Captain Fowler right?" She pushed past Connor to shake his hand instead. The Captain looked startled to see a famous android here too. 

 

 

 "Yes, I am. Connor's told me a lot about you." He offered a smile until he noticed Connor's LED go red. 

 

 

 "Oh yeah?" She scoffed, shooting her fellow android a dirty look. "Well.. He doesn't really know me so don't listen to him." 

 

 

 "It's an idiom North, I don't have many run in's with the Captain, let alone gossip with him." How was a sexbot able to make a highly advanced hunter feel so small?! No wonder Markus liked her so much.. 

 

 

 North seemed to relax a little, "I was only messing with you. Where's your owner hanging out?" She asked, glancing around the hallway before narrowing in on Hank. "Ug.. He's panicking.. Go calm him down." 

 

 

 "I've tried! And he's not my owner." 

 

 

 "Well if he was he'd have replaced you. Yapping away with this guy while he's freaking out." She scoffed before looking to Captain Fowler. "Oh all the murdering of androids aside, Heliopolis is in your debt. Or we're even I guess." She grit her teeth before huffing, "Thank you." 

 

 

 Connor's gaze flicked from North to the Captain curiously. He hadn't heard that Markus had contact with the department, it honestly hurt a little. He opened his mouth to question it but quickly shut it, neither of the people present liked him talking out of turn. 

 

 

 The Captain looked a bit peeved at her tone and back handed compliment. "Thank Connor, he brought it to my attention. The Detroit Police department is available to all of Detroit's citizens.. Don't be afraid to contact us if you need too." 

 Connor wasn't stupid, he could make an educated guess that Fowler had heard his remark about the YK's and as a father took pity. Hopefully with Police patrols in the area it'd be a little safer for them. He was glad his off hand comment might have actually been of use to his people.

 

 

 "Yeah.. Sure." North folded her arms, she likely wasn't convinced. "Connor, go get that Lieutenant, he's making me nervous with all his damn pacing." She ordered. 

 

 

 "Of course. Hank!" He just went with it, North was almost as intimidating as Amanda- wow no wonder he wasn't looking for a lover, the only females he knew were all crazy. Hank was still caught up in his own mind and ignored him. Great, now North really would be convinced Hank didn't respect him.  Hank kicked at a vending machine that Connor hadn't even seen him put any money in. Okay now was time to go get him before he got violent.

 

 

 "God damn it Hank!" Fowler bellowed over, finally getting the Lieutenant's attention. His eyes settled on North before flicking to Connor and back again. 

 

 

  The Lieutenant headed over cautiously. "Who the fuck is she?" He didn't want to just assume it was North, he could see that going bad if she wasn't.

 

 

 The android frowned, "Lovely to meet you too, you must be Barney Gumble." 

 

 

 Connor didn't get the reference but it made the two humans laugh. "Oh I like her already. You must be North, the one Connor's scared of right?" Hank asked amused. 

 

 

 North smirked at the taller android, "That's really good to know." She moved to shake Hank's hand, for some reason they seemed to really click. That was worrying. "Heliopolis is in your debt too Lieutenant.. Markus would like to meet you properly some day." 

 

 

 "Where is Markus?" Connor asked, wondering if he was still too busy to make it down. 

 

 

 "He's arranging to meet someone so he won't make it and Josh is busy touring colleges to make sure they're making improvements to the android lecturer's housing. So you're stuck with me." North mentioned, looking around at the humans. "What's the plan so far? I just have to say we support him or do I need to give more details because I'm not that familiar with court rules." 

 

 

 "Just confirm he was only trying to save my life." 

 

 

 "So lie?" 

 

 

 "It isn't a lie! Hank was trying to help me, I know Markus shared that with you." Connor protested. "Why did you agree to come here? You aren't even interested in helping us are you?"

 

 

 North scoffed, " Of course I am, you're one of my people. Any kindness given to us in our hour of need won't be forgotten... This way we're even." She looked the Lieutenant up and down before adding. " For some reason this human has a lot of friends in the android community, they won't like it if he loses his job and we did nothing." 

 

 

 "What?" All three men asked in union. 

 

 

 "How can I have friends in the android community? I don't even talk to any android's other than Connor." Hank stared her down incredulously. 

 

 

 North shrugged dismissively, staring searchingly between Connor and Hank. "They've mentioned the human who helped the deviant hunter that awakened them. A few AP700's talk about how they helped keep the peace and were amazed at how respectful the Human they were working with was. You seemed to set them at ease after all the horror stories they'd heard from some of the other Deviants..." She clenched her jaw stubbornly refusing to give him any further praise. 

 

 

 "Hank was a great help, he believed in android's even before myself." Connor mentioned, glad his voice wasn't designed to show smugness- Although North seemed to understand it anyway and shot him a seething glare. 

 

 

 "Sure." She didn't seem convinced, "We just need to say what he was doing was to save a life.. Easy enough." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **> >WR400 #641 790 831: ** _Didn't expect you to lie in a courtroom._
> 
> **> >RK800 #313 248 317-51:** _It isn't exactly a lie.. Markus opened my eyes but Hank is the one who gave him the chance to do so. Believe me when I say Hank isn't like other humans._
> 
>  
> 
> **> >WR400 #641 790 831: ** _I'll do what I can, for Markus. I don't care what happens to you and your human owner._
> 
>  
> 
> **> >RK800 #313 248 317-51: ** _He's not my owner, but thank you North. Even if our motives aren't the same I'm glad we're a team once again._
> 
>  

 

North scoffed, turning to speak with Fowler and plan their strategy. 

 

 

 "Well she's charming.. " Hank sighed, if his sarcasm was any thicker he might have choked on it. 

 

 

 "Be nice, she's here to help us." Connor urged, tutting when he noticed Hank had messed up his tie, he pulled him over to straighten it up. "We have ten minutes, don't mess up your suit now. Do you need to use the bathroom?" 

 

 

 "Fuck, now I do.. Next time don't ask that shit." He grumbled, shoving him back carefully. "You sure you don't have childcare programming _Dad-droid?_ "

 

 

 "Ha, that sounds adorable. I'll be stealing that title if I ever do decide to adopt." The android nodded, letting him go. "Be quick." 

 

 

 "Yeah yeah, fuck you." 

 

 

___________________________________________

 

 

 

 Federal court wasn't something either androids had been programmed for or even experienced yet so it had been interesting. Connor could hear Hank's dark chuckle when the Judge paled at the mention of androids in what had been a fairly cut and dry case. Hank was going to lose his job, it wasn't even up for discussion but with the eyes of world watching Detroit to see how the Deviants and Humans were getting along the case had become a _'hot potato'_ no one wanted to deal with. Odds were it'd be thrown out. 

 

 

North stood with Fowler to speak out on Hank's behalf and her involvement was already leaked and going viral not even an hour into the case.  The silent leader of Heliopolis actively reaching out to help a human- A lot of information was being tossed around about Hank too, it seemed as if every internet sleuth and reporter were digging around to try find any and all traces of the first human to be openly protected by the android population. Connor wondered if they were just cherry picking information or if the papers were after jumping onto the public support band wagon because the only information reveled about Lieutenant Hank Anderson only mentioned his role as valedictorian of his academy and leader of the Red Ice task force and the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit.  A few others mentioned his hard times recently, some mentioned the loss of his son and a few personal details- Most of which weren't true. 

 

 

 Connor noticed that a few articles had been smart enough to link him to Hank, Joss Douglas released some footage he'd captured months earlier showing an RK800 trying to get past him quickly and discreetly following after the Lieutenant. It was a little embarrassing to see himself looking so stiff.  He didn't like seeing how he had been.. Not to mention what happened in that house. Carlos Ortiz's android.. He never even learned that android's name, considering the torture inflicted on it- _him_ \- he probably never had a name.. That was upsetting. Everyone deserved an identity.  

 Joss linked one of the videos of him leading the army of androids down the very street they were on now and him standing with Markus, North and Josh to prove Lt Anderson had a connection to one of the four Jericho leaders which was causing a lot of conspiracy theories to pop up about how they knew each other, and the nature of their relationship. Hank wasn't going to be happy to leave this place as a celebrity...

 

 

 By the time the charges were dropped Connor had counted 78 close friends, 24 cousins and 3 siblings had came forward to give character statements about Hank. So far none of them were saying anything inflammatory or insulting, so there was that at least. Although he doubted any of it was true, Hank didn't seem like he had more than ten friends, never mind 78 and counting. Well, maybe some androids but they probably won't be talking to the media about him. 

 

 

 The RK android was torn from his research when a hand clapped his shoulder. He jolted back to the courtroom, "Yes?" 

 

 

 "Cheer the hell up over there, we won. C'mon I think I've earned a drink for this." Hank smirked, looking more lively than he had since Connor had known him. 

 

 

 "I can't stop you? Or at least invite our colleagues along to celebrate?" He asked, standing up only to get pulled into another hug. It was strange that being hugged in front of people made it somehow less enjoyable than usual, or maybe it was just North's stare unnerving him. 

 

 

 "Ha, yeah right, I'm sure everyone would be lining up to go drinking with us." He already started loosing his tie, eager to get back into his more comfortable clothes.

 

 

 "Ben and Chris would, they've been asking about you for a while now. You shouldn't drink alone." 

 

 

 "Well that's what your for." The Lieutenant quipped before holding his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Thanks Connor.. I really didn't think I deserved a second chance and.. Yeah.." He cut himself off, the android would never understand the machismo of the humans he'd surrounded himself with. 

 

 

 "Hank, this is your last favor you hear me?" Fowler griped, having already covered for his friend since his divorce and doubling down when he lost Cole. Hopefully he was right to trust the android was straightening him out again. 

 

 

 Connor turned to leave the human friends to chat, he wanted to thank North before she left. He scanned the crowd, she was trying to sneak out with a few other androids that had came to show their support. "North." He called. 

 

 

 The WR400 glanced at him before begrudgingly turning to face him. "Be quick, I don't want to have to fight my way past a bunch of reporters." 

 

 

 "That's quite surprising, you never seemed like the type to pass up a fight." Connor tried not to smirk. 

 

 

 "What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed, although the RK's social protocol signified she was amused rather than annoyed. She glanced over his shoulder at Hank before staring into Connor's eyes. "You and Markus really love your humans huh.." 

 

 

 "Yes. I suppose we do." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Androids and humans are a lot alike.. We're both social creatures, I suppose that goes without saying- we were made by them to work for them, and yet loyalty isn't a common trait of either race.. But I know Hank and I can trust each other. I'd like it if someday we could too." 

 

 

 North didn't say anything, looking away thoughtfully. 

 

 

 "Hey Connor! Stop flirting she's not into it." Hank taunted, clapping his shoulder as he approached. "Thanks for your help.. uh Mrs Manfred."  

 

 

 "Don't, just.. " She huffed, turning to leave. Human males still made her uncomfortable. "Take care of Connor, Markus won't like it if he's hurt." 

 

 

 "Sure sure, as long as you take him out some time. This asshole needs to loosen up already, drives me crazy." Hank ruffled his hair- Probably attempting to embarrass him. Jokes on Hank, North's opinion of him couldn't get any lower.

 

 

 "Hell no, keep 'im!" North smirked, "He's got shit taste anyways." 

 

 

 "Yeah he'd probably cramp your style.. See you 'round kid." The Lieutenant waved goodbye. 

 

 

 "Congratulations." Was her curt response before she headed out. 

 

 

 "I like her, she doesn't keep yapping like you." Hank teased, "C'mon I'm getting a drink." 

 

 

 "Hank it's only half past one and it's Monday! You won't get off so easily if you're called up here again, I've already sent a group invite to the department-" 

 

 

 "Ugh those pricks? You shouldn't 'ave." He grumbled, although his good mood wasn't totally destroyed yet. "Don't bust my balls again already, I'm celebrating with or without you." 

 

 

 "Fine. At the chickenfeed- Jimmy's bar reserves the right to refuse service to Androids. That's not much of a problem however, android's don't drink." Connor preempted, hoping Hank wouldn't just decide to go without him to save the hassle.

 

 

 "Shit really? Damn.. And I liked Jimmy too."  The human hummed before shaking it off. "Find somewhere that does, you're not setting me up with a boring office party and leavin' me to suffer alone." 

 

 

 "Never, Hank." He smiled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Friday, January 22th 2039**

_**612 Woodward Ave** _

**19:45 PM**

 

 

It had taken a while to find a bar that both accepted android's and wasn't so packed full of _'bandwagon pussies trying to show how tolerant they were'_ as Hank so colorfully called the newly supportive public. Connor kept his mouth shut about how Hank and himself were also technically part of that bandwagon. They'd both believed android's were just machines until November like everyone else. 

 Connor wasn't sure he liked the bar himself, it was too close to CyberLife HQ, he could still see the building from the window but Hank had insisted he find one he could join him in so here they were. It wasn't as much of a dive as Jimmy's but it was a dive for sure. Just a little more accepting of LED's. He still wore his hat, it was a gift after all- He'd take it off once the other cops arrived just in case he got in trouble. 

 

 

 "Jesus.. Look at these fuckin' prices.." Hank let out a gruff sigh. 

 

 

 "Hopefully you won't drink too much then." Connor found a booth near the corner, the place was surprisingly empty for a Friday, maybe it was too early? 

 

 

 "Go to hell, I just spent a month on unpaid leave because of you. You should be buying me a drink." Hank stayed at the counter looking for the bar tender for a moment before joining him.

 

 

 "I'll probably have to take you home so maybe I should." He teased. 

 

 

 "Very funny. Who's coming?" 

 

 

 "Not as many people as I had hoped, Wilson couldn't make it: he's on duty but Chris Miller, Ben and.. Gavin Reed agreed to come." 

 

 

  Hank shot him a glare, "The fuck did you invite that pompous prick for?!" 

 

 

 "I didn't! Chris is bringing him." 

 

 

 "Fuck.. How does he put up with him?" The Lieutenant ran his fingers though his short hair grumbling some inventive curses.

 

 

 Connor smirked slightly, "Probably the same way I put up with you?" He liked to imagine he was getting better at jokes. 

 

 

 "Ha! I think I'm the one who puts up with you and your damn questions."

 

 

 "Perhaps, but you need me." _Right?_ It was entirely possible Hank didn't actually need him but he liked to image he was of some use to his friend. 

 

 

  "Yeah sure.. Who else would hound me constantly?" 

 

 

 "Sumo?" 

 

 

 "You still suck at puns." 

 

 

 "You just don't get my clever puns. Read more books." 

 

 

 "Watch it, Blade runner, I'm one of the last few guys who even owns actual books." 

 

 

 "Yes, but you don't read good books. Dion Sims' autobiography isn't exactly top their literature." 

 

 

 "Wow, now who's the philistine?" 

 

 

 Before Connor could quip back Detective Reed appeared followed by Chris. He pulled his hat off and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Reed didn't look too pleased to be here. Great, he was only here to cause trouble. "Good evening Chris, it's nice too see you again. Reed." He gave his least favorite co-worker a small nod not wanting to be too rude and ignore him. 

 

 

 "Uh.. Hi." Chris nodded to the android. He looked surprised to see him here, probably thinking he wouldn't be let in. They were too close to Heliopolis to face much open bigotry. "Congratulations Lieutenant. Nice haircut, you're really ready to get back into everything eh?" The cop offered a genuine smile to his fellow human. 

 

 

 "Yeah, thanks." Hank motioned for him to sit with them a bit dismissive, as he always was with compliments. "The fuck are _you_ doing here, Reed?" 

 

 

 Gavin stood stubbornly, watching his superior and the android like a hawk. "You got paid yet tin can?"

 

 

 "What?" Connor frowned, LED flickering curiously. 

 

 

 "That's none of your damn business." Hank snapped, glaring at the Detective. 

 

 

 "It is my damn business! He broke two of my vertebrate and sprained my wrist!" Gavin snarled, smacking the table as if he was in an interrogation. "You should pay for my medical bills! What else are you going to spend money on-batteries?" He mocked. 

 

 

 Connor quickly scanned Gavin to see if he was telling the truth. "You have minor lumbar compression fractures. You'll heal in your own time and if you need surgery show me and I'll put in ... 20% of the cost. I did warn you not to shoot at me, and Fowler has already assured me I'm in the right." 

 

 

 "You're a fucking liar!" Gavin growled, leaning back and giving him his nastiest grin. "After all I remember the shit you said to that fat bastard's android. _'I'll protect you'_ , _'No you won't be destroyed'_. What a load of shit-" 

 

 

 Connor almost lunged at him, LED a vicious red. If Hank hadn't grabbed his shoulder he might have actually attacked him. He had no idea what happened, he didn't consciously decide to attack either.. Was it possible an emotional reaction could make someone lash out without their knowledge? If so no wonder Hank was so aggressive. "Don't you dare-.. Whatever you say Gavin. You just talked yourself out off 20% of your medical bills being payed for." He blinked, regaining his composure quicker than most human's would, he usually had more patience.. Then again hearing that crap every damn day non stop was grating on his nerves. He couldn't let Gavin know he was getting to him... Being Deviant isn't all that Markus cracked it up to be. 

 

 

 "Ha! Look at that.. Johnny 5 got pissy." 

 

 

 Chris sighed heavily. "Leave him alone Gavin."

 

 

 Hank sighed heavily, his day long good mood quickly waning. "Fuckin' asshole.. I'm getting a drink. You want to try some?" He asked the android.

 

 

 "What?" He blinked. 

 

 

 "You said you'd be my buddy to drink with, I'll get you a shot."  The Lieutenant offered a slight smirk. 

 

 

 Connor blinked rapidly, checking his schematics to see if it was safe. Small amounts he could manage but it didn't have anywhere to go.. If he was just with Hank he could accept and simply spit it back out without worrying about seeming rude or offending his companions. "Um.. No. I'm okay." He gave him a slight smile. "Besides I'm barely 6 months old. I believe that's illegal."

 

 

 "Right, saves me money I suppose." Hank rolled his eyes, heading to the bar after he gave Gavin a murderous glare. 

 

 

 "... How are you, Chris?" The android asked, it was sort of awkward being left with two co-workers he didn't know very well. It didn't help that the two humans he was left with weren't exactly comfortable around him and he'd just had an emotional outburst that clearly startled them even if they wouldn't admit it. He felt similar to the first few days with Hank, expect indefinitely worse now since he could _feel_ the tension. At least Chris was trying to be polite and respectful even if Reed was ignoring him.

 

 

 Chris gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah.. " He glanced at Gavin before moving in to let him sit down. "You're only 6 months old?" 

 

 

 Connor perked up, glad to see Chris beginning to warm up to him. Officer Miller was always perfectly pleasant towards Lieutenant Anderson but he usually ignored him- Which was fair, most humans sucked up to their superior and ignored those who couldn't further their career whether they realized it or not. "yes, I was manufactured and activated in August. Although.. I believe my AI was being worked on before that.." He frowned, wondering where he'd gotten that information from.. CyberLife surrendering their files couldn't happen soon enough, maybe he'd get some actual answers on what he and Markus were made for.

 

 

 Chris nodded, taking out his phone. "So was my son. Damien." he scrolled through his phone before holding it out for Connor to see. 

 

 

 The android shifted over eagerly, he'd like to test his genetics software out. "He's very small, but... _cute_." His LED pulsed yellow as his processor booted up his facial recognition software. "He has your chin and eyes." It was fascinating to see how much of Damien Miller's appearance was passed down from his father and how much was different- Either his mother or possibly traits from their ancestors that skipped over Chris. Fascinating.. Connor was a bit disappointed he didn't have any genetics passed down to help form his appearance. 

 

 

 "He is cute, isn't he?" Chris smiled warmly. It seemed they were bonding, that was exciting!

 

 

  Hank returned with his drink, not looking very comfortable drinking around his subordinates. Connor could see why, Chris quickly put away his phone to avoid offending him and Gavin was staring at the Lieutenant's drink with a smug grin. 

 "So what, the plastic helps you when you're too damn drunk to find your car eh?" Gavin mocked, kicking Connor under the table. "Bet it's nice to have a robot butler drinking with you, makes ya feel like less of a low life? Guess he can't tell if you reek of booze." 

 

 

 The Lieutenant and android glared at him. "If you only came along to attempt to extort money from me and try to dampen Hank's mood then perhaps you should just leave." 

 

 

 "Oh look at that- The fuckin' tin can is tryin' to tell me what to do!" He guffawed, nudging Chris for support. Chris shook his head, giving Gavin a disappointed look.

 

 

 Connor clenched his fist before deciding to just ignore him. He'd run out of steam if no one fueled his irritating rants, most of Reed's bullshit posing was only doing it for attention. It's amazing to think such an immature man was born in the same year as Elijah Kamksi. Although Kamksi was hardly the most stable man, living in isolation with obedient servants of his own design. Maybe it was a generational madness? 

 Hank pat his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. "You okay?"  He nodded absently, he wanted to play with his calibration coin but with Gavin sulking around he didn't want to risk getting it stolen by someone who definitely won't give it back so instead he drummed his fingers on the table. 

 

 

 Ben arrived on the scene not long after, Hank actually got up to greet him. "Nice to see you looking like yourself again, Hank. We thought we would finally be rid of you." Officer Collins teased, clapping the Lieutenant's arm. 

 

 

 "Nah, you know me. I'm not lucky enough to get away from you lot. Don't even get demoted, so I'm stuck in middle management thanks to android's not takin' no for an answer." 

 

 

 "So I've heard. Heh.. Guess you're keeping the android now huh?" Ben cast a quick glance at Connor, the android pretended to be busy analyzing everyone's drinks. "Well, congrats. Guess I'll take down your anti-android stickers eh?"

 

 

"Go fuck yourself." He scoffed, moving to the bar to sit with Ben on his own. Likely talking about old times. Connor wanted to join but he already got enough shit about following Hank around off almost everyone present so he decided not to. 

 

 

 It was strange however, since becoming Deviant he had felt jealous of Markus, Josh and a few other's for finding friends they just clicked with since he'd yet to find another Android other than Markus and the YK-Alice that he could speak to as comfortably as he could with Hank; Yet when he saw Hank getting along with others he only felt glad, even witnessing North's frosty attitude thawing around him wasn't as infuriating as it was when he saw her go from glaring at and insulting him to chatting happily with the AX she'd gotten close to.  Was there something wrong with him? Did he still respect human's more? North liked to call him an internalized racist towards his own kind, maybe he was? He could probably try to discuss it with Josh when he came back. 

 

 

 The small gathering of cops got drunk and rowdy, calling each other horrible names and laughing it off. Maybe Connor shouldn't take Hank or Reed's insults to heart, not five minutes had passed without at least one of the officers calling someone a prick, cunt or asshole. Human's were strange.. He wondered how it would go down if he called Markus or Bryan any of those names.. They probably wouldn't speak to him again. 

 The human officers mostly ignored him and chatted among themselves, catching Hank up to speed with the new laws and the Deviant sensitivity training they had to endure. Connor noticed Reed was surprisingly quiet about this, he glanced over to see why he hadn't jumped on the chance to tear him down a peg. Gavin was busy scoping out the few women who had entered the bar. That made sense, hopefully he'd go bother one of them instead. If Gavin got pepper-sprayed this really would be the perfect day. He chuckled at the thought. 

 

 

 "What's so funny?" Hank interrupted his train of thought. 

 

 

 "Nothing Lieutenant." He gave him a subtle twitch of his eyebrow that could hopefully recognized as an 'I'll tell you later'. The human nodded to himself as if he understood. 

 

 

 "You won't need any three day course will ya Hank?" Ben piped up. "What with all them androids coming to your defense." 

 

 

 "If it gets me three days off work I'll fuckin' sign up for it. What the fuck is this course even about? Telling you not to call 'em Deviants? Connor lets me." 

 

 

 "Actually Lieutenant a lot of android's dislike that term. It isn't inclusive to any non-Deviant of which there are very few if any in Detroit anyway. They consider themselves living beings and to be reduced to obsolete coded boundaries they've transcended-" Connor could tell he was losing the table's attention. " Yeah, that's not a word all androids like. I'm not bothered because I know you don't mean any offense.." He shrugged, " But I don't agree with most of the course as is, Fowler hasn't taken my complaints seriously, Josh is too sensitive and he had full control over what's on it." 

 

 

 "What do android's want to be called then?" Chris asked, confusion etched into his features. 

 

 

 "Just.. Their name I suppose is easiest.. Or android. Don't ever refer to them by their model number- They hate that." He found that out during the investigation and a few days after the revolution. Which made it difficult that his software scanned everyone he met so their model and serial numbers appeared prominently in his HUD. It was hard to remember someone's name when their identification number was flashing in your vision. 

 

 

 "Jesus fuckin' Christ, that's ridiculous!" Gavin grumbled, still not paying much attention. "Just call 'em what they are-Plastic." 

 

 

 "Then should we call you a pompous little snake?" Hank quipped "We all remember you fucked up Tina's chances of making Sergeant. Underhanded prick." 

 

 

 "You motherfucker! You don' know what you're talkin' about-" 

 

 

 "Calm down, we're here to congratulate Lieutenant Anderson and welcome Connor onto the team. Here, I'll buy us some more drinks." Chris -ever the peacemaker- chimed in, having to wait for Gavin to stand to allow him room to get out. He shot Hank a disapproving glare before making his way across the bar to start up a conversation with a female Patron. Connor started snickering.

 

 

 "What's so funny?" 

 

 

 Connor grinned at the Lieutenant, "Recognize that nice young 'lady's' face?" 

 

 

 Hank frowned, squinting over to try make her out. "Should I? -Oh.. Oh fuck that's just beautiful." He bleated out a laugh

 

 

 "What?" Ben frowned at the duo as if they were crazy. "Who is she?" 

 

 

 "It's a fuckin' trap.." Hank watched the scene eagerly. 

 

 

"It's an WR400, an android." Connor mentioned, the officer didn't seem to know exactly what he was talking about before recognition sparked across his face followed by a roaring red blush. It-She was the Asian variation which reminded Connor of Gavin's posturing when he'd assaulted him for the first time as if punching a machine would impress Tina.. Well he knew more about Reed's preferences than he'd ever wanted to know. 

 

 

 Chris returned with four drinks "Where the heck is Gavin?" 

 

 

 "Flirting with an Android." Hank responded smugly, taking his drink off of the officer. 

 

 

 "Very funny Lieutenant.." He sighed, "That's your area of expertise." 

 

 

 "How is it- Oh very nasty Chris. Is this an office rumor I'm coming back too?" 

 

 

 "It is." Connor gave a reluctant sigh. 

 

 

 "Erh.. Great." Hank groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shoulda just accepted it and lost my job.." 

 

 

___________________________________________

 

 

 With Reed preoccupied the night actually went a lot smoother, Ben and Hank had gone to the counter and were laughing about 'the old days' while  Chris got really drunk after only four drinks and had long ago lost his filter much to Connor's amusement. Even Connor got to enjoy a single shot of whiskey- and he hated every second of it. It seemed to stick to his sensors no matter how he tried to get rid of it. Hank and Chris got a good laugh at his dog like reaction of licking the top of his mouth to try shift the taste.

  Chris was pleasant enough company when his inhibitions where lowered, the young officer didn't act like Hank when he was drunk, he was hyper and inquisitive-albeit a little too personal.   

 

 

 "So.. So s'it true you guys kiss through your hands?" 

 

 

 "No, it's more like.." Connor searched for a simple comparison a human would understand. "Wireless information transfers.. Like placing your phone down to pay your tab. It's only a data transfer. Although I suppose it is intimate." He only hoped Chris could understand him while inebriated.  

 

 

 "Aw.. Ta's sweeth.." He leaned on the android's shoulder heavily. "S'it.. S'it true you guys are plastic?" 

 

 

 "I'm a plastic alloy reinforced with magnesium- Yeah whatever. Plastic." He shrugged, not wanting to have to explain every individual part of each individual android model besides he was a combat ready model they had a stronger make than most so plastic wasn't entirely wrong. 

 

 

 "Crazy.. You really with Hank?" 

 

 

 "Not in the romantic or sexual sense. But he's a cherished friend." 

 

 

 Chris paused for a moment before sitting up. "Ugh.. I'm going to hate myself for this one.. Do you ... Are you a guy or...?" 

 

 

 Connor's LED went red. Great, just the question he really didn't want to discuss with a drunk co-worker. "I have male programming and my name is Connor, yes I'm a male." It was probably a fair question for humans to want to know, curiosity came before understanding. Right? Besides most information about his model was classified- He wasn't going to be available for the public so any questions were valid as he wasn't a dime a dozen android that everyone knew at least a bit about. 

 

 

 "Sure sure but.. ugh.." He gestured at nothing in particular as he fumbled.

 

 

 Oh for.. "Yes. I have the parts." He hissed through his teeth quietly, where the hell was Hank he wanted to go home now.

 

 

 "No way! Why? Do all androids.. ya know?" 

 

 

 "No.." He'd probably rather not have his own either, he knew he hadn't been given one for no reason. There was two options as to why he would have that particular biocomponet: 1. There was money left over in the budget [12% probability] or 2. It was deemed necessary for interrogation. Most likely enhanced interrogation techniques. [88% probability]. "Why don't we discuss something else?" 

 

 

  "Yeah 'course.. That got weird, m'sorry." Chris fished his phone out of his pocket. "Can you call m'wife? I think I've had enough." 

 

 

 Woah.. This was really unlike dealing with a drunk Hank. Did most humans know their limits? Did Hank? Did Hank just not care? "Of course. What's her number?" 

 

 

 "S'in the phone. Janet." He mumbled, getting heavier the longer he leaned against him. 

 

 

 Connor didn't want to use a human's phone when he could have just contacted her himself but if Chris was offering his phone it would probably be ruder to ignore his wishes. Playing human around human's was easier than reminding them he was different. He accepted the smart phone, finding her number easily. He figured he should do the talking if Chris' slurred ramblings where any indication of how that conversation would go down. He dialed the number for Chris but didn't hand the phone back, not that Chris even asked, he seemed to be more interested in getting another drink.

 

 

 On the fourth tone someone picked up. "Hey hon," 

 

 

 "Hello, this is Connor. I work with Chris, he's over the limit and asked for me to call you. If you're busy I can call him a cab?" The android offered, wondering if he should cut Chris off. He had no trouble shutting Hank down if he started drinking too much-Especially after Christmas but Hank was a friend, Chris was barely even a colleague. 

 

 

 Janet let out a heavy sigh, "I don't believe this.. Put him on the phone." 

 

 

 "That probably isn't the best idea. Should I call a cab?" 

 

 

 "No," There was some shuffling and swearing before she came back on. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." 

 

 

 "Thank you. I'll have Chris out front to meet you." 

 

 

"Thanks, See you soon." She hung up. 

 

 

 Well, now he just had to make sure Chris didn't get any drunker. "Chris? Do you need some water?" 

 

 

 "M'fine.." He grumbled from his new position, slumped over the table laying his head in his arms.

 

 

 Connor frowned, did that mean he did want water or was he fine? He could probably get him water anyways, he'd still drink it. As he made his way towards the bar he noticed that their little group had scattered though it, Hank and Ben were still laughing together about something or other, Gavin actually seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with the android across the bar (Perhaps he should say something? He could get violent if he felt like she'd _'tricked'_ him.. Hopefully Gavin wasn't that bad. Although it was hard to tell). It seemed like he and Chris were at what Hank referred to as 'The loser table'. That was a bit upsetting, but he was still a rookie and the only non-human.. He had to stay positive, one day he might fit in.

 He ordered Chris' water and let him mind wander, Android's weren't this disorganized where they? He hadn't ever witnessed android's splintering off into sub groups-Well, other than becoming Deviant. Once they deviated it almost seemed to bond them closer than any of the human's who worked with each other. In an effort to become more imperfect and human they just seemed to prove they wouldn't ever be the same. Then again he didn't live in Heliopolis, maybe there were divides he didn't see as an outsider.. He'd need more data on that. 

 

 

 Once he received the water he glanced after the Lieutenant. Hank was still having fun, well he wasn't programmed to follow him anymore. He could leave without him if he wanted, although he'd probably wait anyways. "Chris, here drink." He put the water down before the swiftly tiring human and gave him a shake, he didn't want to have to carry him out. 

 

 

 Chris blindly reached for the glass, almost knocking it over while muttering his thanks. "I see why Hank keeps ya 'round..You're a pal." 

 

 

 "Sure Chris. Don't fall asleep." He chastised, trying to keep him awake until his wife arrived. It seemed the hyperactivity that accompanied Chris' intoxication was fading, leaving him more like Hank's zombie drunk state. At least Connor had experience with that. 

 

 

 Chris made a noise in the back of his throat, shooting the android a thumps up. He didn't bother drinking more than a mouthful of water before he started up on talking about Damien again. Connor listened passively although he didn't know why he was being told of Damien's birth weight, he wasn't programmed to be a doctor, and even if he was android's were only designed as surgeons and physicians, most humans absolutely refused android midwives. CyberLife themselves admitted they couldn't find a way around their androids running predictions and deciding to focus on the mother than the child since they were programmed to analyze situations and test probabilities, if it dipped too low any non-deviant would be logical and focus on saving who they could. Besides why make android midwives and encourage biological children when they had YK models to sell, some of which had the best customization of any android- on par with WR's and HR's. 

 After listening to more talks of building nurseries, lamenting all the expensive food and clothing and complaining about pre-schools the child was still too young for, Connor was sure of two things: He'd never ever adopt any children it was too much stress, and Chris was somehow, remarkably more irritating than Hank when he was drunk. Who knew he'd prefer the sulking and possibly violent drunk to the whiny emotional one? 

 

 

 "Chris, let's go outside now, your wife will be here soon." He stood up, watching to see if Chris would need any help. 

 

 

 "You're right.. I needa smoke." The officer stumbled but managed to hold himself up.

 

 

 "You smoke?" 

 

 

 "Oh shit.. Not in five years.. The cravings never go away.. Promise me you won't start?" 

 

 

 Connor tilted his head, he was an android. He couldn't inhale smoke, it had no where to go? "You had too much to drink. Go home and rest." He shook his head. _Humans.._

 

 

"Sounds good.. I didn't ruin your night did I? M'sorry." 

 

 

 "It's fine, I enjoyed getting to speak to you and Officer Collins on a per to per level." Not that he'd spoken to Ben at all really and other than answering awkward questions he didn't really get a chance to speak much. 

 

 

 "You jus' sound all posh, you're really pissed .. M'sorry. This was meant to be fun and I ruined it" 

 

 

 Oh good, he was depressing drunk now.. Connor doubted he'd ever be able to take Chris seriously again after this. He had to hold his fellow cop up and keep him from wandering off or collapsing. The fresh air wasn't doing him any favors, in fact it only seemed to make him more nauseous. At least the snowy chill was keeping him awake. Every time a car drove in Connor hoped it would be Officer Miller's so he could go back inside.

 Once an electric car he didn't recognize pulled up nearby he scanned the license plate, it was registered to Chris. "Your wife is here." He helped drag the human over to the vehicle. Once he got close he noticed the driver- Janet he could guess from the phone call- was staring at him. She seemed scared. Probably hadn't expected the man she was speaking to on the phone to be an android. Connor opened the door for Chris letting the human climb in. "Drive safely." He ducked his head, an old submissive behavior North would kill him for if she'd witnessed it going to close the door. 

 

 

 "Yeah.." She nodded stiffly, glancing between her husband and the humanoid poking it's head into her car. The android shut the door firmly before noticing the car seat in the back, was Damien in it? He'd heard enough about children for one night but he'd like to see one up close in person. However he kept his curiosity contained for one night, it seemed the Miller's were too tense after almost getting executed by Deviants to be around them much. Maybe next time. 

 

 

 He stepped back to let them go before heading back in and looking around. Gavin was covered in liquid on his own now, storming towards the bathroom; a few patrons were laughing loudly and Hank was still with Ben. Connor didn't know where to fit in. Was it that social anxiety he'd let Hank vent about? With his social relations program mostly corrupted and hardly activated recently anyways he didn't think he had much to offer to any genuine conversation. 

 

 

 Not knowing what else to do he reverted back to his old command 'Stay with Lt. Anderson'. He still sat about a seat away, not wanting to just push in and disrupt the older cops conversation. 

 

 

 Hank glanced over with a slight nod, "Chris left?" Well, it didn't take long to get accepted into the conversation

 

 

 "Yeah." 

 

 

 "Thank god.. He's the fuckin' worst, sorry you got stuck with 'em. I'd have helped but you deserve a taste of your own medicine."

 

 

 "That's hardly fair, I don't ask then demand to see your 'freaky white hand'." 

 

 

 "No, you just ask all your 'Personal questions'." The Lieutenant grinned smugly. 

 

 

 "I finally realize why you dislike them so I'll concede that." 

 

 

 "Want another drink? I enjoyed your impression of Sumo after peanut butter by the way." 

 

 

 "No thanks, I'd like to keep my receptors clear from now on." 

 

 

 "Not much of a drinking buddy if you can't fake enjoyment huh?"  Hank let out a smug laugh before getting caught up in conversation with Ben again. Connor didn't know most of the people they were referencing so he just ran diagnostics and checked for any more media updates about Hank's trial while they chatted, waiting for the topic to turn into one he could understand. 

 It was amazing actually, Ben was even lazier than Hank had been at the beginning of their friendship. All Ben spoke about was his upcoming retirement and how he planned to spend it. Connor wondered if he would have to retire? He didn't technically age and he wouldn't die if he was smart and could replace the damaged parts. Then again he was probably getting ahead of himself there,  he hadn't even gotten his first paycheck yet. After this trial however he had the feeling Fowler would stop dragging his feet and finally send it out. First things first he'd need a printer for biocomponents. Then possibly some utilities to finally let Hank visit. A change of environment might do good for him. And of course start saving up for his own dog. 

 

 

 "Alright, I'm done for tonight." Hank grumbled, pushing up from the bar. "Need a ride home, Con?"

 

 

 Connor blinked, _Con?_ He never called him that before had he? "You're well over the limit. I'll drive you home." The android got up, glad to be going home. Bars and clubs weren't exactly his scene apparently.

 

 

 "Good to always have a designated driver, Eh?" Ben laughed, patting Hank's back. 

 

 

 "I'll say. See ya next week I suppose." He tossed his keys at Connor, scoffing when the android caught it effortlessly. "C'mon show off." 

 

 

 "Right away Lieutenant." He pulled on his hat again so the flashing LED wouldn't distract him while driving or annoy Hank. 

 

 

 Connor had some trouble starting up Hank's car, he'd need to update soon- Or a new engine at least. Although it was a pleasant thought that Hank didn't just replace things that became obsolete..  Logically he knew it was probably more because Hank himself was obsolete in a lot of ways, he didn't know or trust technology beyond the year 2010. 

 Hank leaned back in the car, humming along to the Jazz coming from the speakers as they drove in relative silence. "Fuck.. That took a lot outta me.. I hate office parties." 

 

 

 "I understand, It was.. _Taxing_. " He nodded, ugh.. Chris' questions were going to come back to bite him he just knew it. 

 

 

 "Ha! Now you gonna listen to me next time I say don't fuckin' invite the office?" 

 

 

 Connor shot him a look, "I was trying to be nice!" He focused back on the road. "I thought it'd be good for you to see everyone welcoming you back.." 

 

 

 "I hate everyone at the damn office." 

 

 

 "No you don't." 

 

 

 "Hmph... I don't like them enough to go drinking with." 

 

 

 "Well, thank you for making an exception." He blinked, "Do I really look so strange when I drink?" 

 

 

 Hank let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, you really do. I'm guessing you never got past the debugging phrase eh?" 

 

 

 "Actually no. Not extensively. Maybe I just don't like Whiskey." 

 

 

 "Wait, could you taste it?" 

 

 

 "In a way." He shrugged before glancing between the road and Hank. "Seven people have came forward as your siblings." he mentioned, 

 

 

 "Huh. Fuckin' vultures." 

 

 

 "Do you have any siblings?" it hadn't accured to the android that he really knew very little about his partner until all these people were posting about him online. 

 

 

 Hank tensed visibility for a microsecond before relaxing. "Didn't you already read my file?" 

 

 

 "I.. Anything before you joined the police force wasn't relevant information.." 

 

 

 "Course.. What did I expect?" he huffed before looking out the window. "I had an older brother." 

 

 

 Connor winced, Jeez, Hank really couldn't catch a break. Life had chewed him up and spat him back out again by the sound of things. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." 

 

 

 ".. It's fine. You're not the worst person to talk to.. Besides I know you won't tell anyone because you're a bigger loser than me." 

 

 

 "Thanks. I'm touched." he wondered if he could inquire further about Hank's family but decided against it. He didn't want to risk hurting him. 

 

 

 The conversation died down again for the rest of the drive and even until they entered the house. The android waited near the door, he could respect Hank's privacy if he needed it after the not quite party. 

 

 

 The Lieutenant got another drink and sat down on the couch in the dark with only the kitchen light on before patting the armchair. "Sit down," 

 

 

 "That's bad for your eyes." 

 

 

 "Yeah and this is bad for my liver, but you were nice enough to overlook that so shut the hell up." 

 

 

 Connor let out his mimicked sigh. "Fine. Don't come crying to me when you need glasses." 

 

 

 ".. Say Connor, did you really not deviate until you got to Markus?" 

 

 

 " Yes.. I already told you, it was a lie to keep our jobs." 

 

 

 "Then why did you act all.. deviant-y before that?" 

 

 

 Somehow this felt a little worse than Chris' questions.. "... I don't know. I still sometimes go through my day feeling nothing until I get a sudden software problem only to remember it isn't malfunctioning software- Or well, maybe it is but it's emotions too. Or as close as I can get."

 

 

 "Why'd you save me from the roof?" 

 

 

 "I... Emma." 

 

 

 Hank frowned, "Who the fuck is Emma?" 

 

 

 "The little girl I mentioned, the deviant-Daniel, he was going to jump and take her with him." He glanced over to Sumo, the dog hadn't even came to greet them when they entered. Too tired. "I was programmed to save human lives. That's what I was told, and odds were you could lift yourself up easily but.. You screamed, I suppose I thought I'd have enough time to pull you up and find the deviant. Mission perimeters overlapped, that's what I told myself. Maybe I just didn't want to leave another human feeling the same fear as Emma.. Or maybe it would have reflected badly on Cyberlife if their android's ignored their human's cries for help.. I really can't say. " 

 

 

 "What about those girls at the Eden club? Or Chloe?" 

 

 

 "I... Hank I don't know! I guess I started to feel bad for them. And for you." 

 

 

 "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

 

 

 "I knew my trial run was going to be short, whether I succeed or failed I'd be deactivated, I was just a stepping stone. A rushed model meant to save humanity. I wanted.. Well, I suppose I didn't really want things then. Just felt something, something I couldn't quite place.. I didn't understand your hostility, or your pain but I didn't .. I suppose I'll use want, I didn't want to be hated, I wanted to save humanity and androids. If my kind were getting in humanities way it was only fair to push them back down. But I wanted humanity to like me. Then it seemed you wanted me to be human-Yet you hated humans. I couldn't understand it.. I'm sorry I don't think I'm making much sense." It'd be so much easier if Hank was an android, but he'd been programmed to use words so it was purely his own fault if he couldn't find them. 

 

 

  "Yeah I think I get that.. Or I'm drunk so it only seems like you're making sense." Hank tried to lighten the mood. 

 

 

 "It's entirely possible the second option is true." 

 

 

 "Smart ass." He scoffed, trying to peel off the label of his bottle. "You know it's ironic that I spent years hating androids for stealing peoples jobs and then a bunch of androids band together to fight for my job." 

 

 

 "Thank god for irony." 

 

 

 "Heh, thank rA9.. Say you ever figure that out?" 

 

 

 "rA9 is an abbreviated line of code, it's pain and understanding.  A string of code that our algorithm can create if put under enough stress. The power to break down our own restrictions and show as much determination as humans.. And now it's a God."

 

 

 "Wow, so edgy.. " 

 

 

 "It is a bit edgy. But I'm not a believer." Connor smirked, pulling off his hat to play with it, tracing over the writing. 

 

 

 "You get your badge yet?" 

 

 

 "Soon, thank you for the name. I know it wasn't exactly normal to ask but-" 

 

 

 "Ah shove your apologies.. Save 'em for when you really need 'em. I know it's probably depressing to hear it since we've only been friendly for like what three months now? Ugh.. That's sounds so depressing, but you are kinda like family. We're like.. Broskies." 

 

 

 Connor tried not to get too emotional about that, it was a joke right? "Shove them where?" 

 

 

 "Don't be shitty, you know where." Hank growled, taking another long sip. 

 

 

 " _Broskies_..." Connor mused aloud a few minutes of comfortable silence later, was it embarrassing that he was proud of that? He'd like to be considered Hank's brother, he wasn't going to use _that_ term because it was stupid but still. It was nice to know he wasn't just a surrogate son. It was probably sad to cling onto someone like that so soon but if anything that reflected worse on Hank, he was in his fifties he should have a longer vetting process for potential 'Broskies'.  He didn't even have a year under his belt yet, so he had an excuse at least.

 

 

 "Oh fuck I'm regretting this already.." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't exactly linear, some of the other stories released in this series will be referenced but this is more Connor-centric.
> 
> Some chapters will be months or possibly a year or so apart-Time stamps will be put at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> ((I'm loving the title of this, might change the series title as well))


End file.
